


RULES

by crying_eggs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Roleplay, Shibari, Smut, Spanking, Waxplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_eggs/pseuds/crying_eggs
Summary: 1. Sober consent must be given each and every time sexual interaction begins. This consent may be revoked at any time.2. Both partners must specify their limitations.3. A safe word must be established with each sexual interaction.4. Both partners must be tested each month.5. Do not fall in love.These are the rules of Iwaizumi and Oikawa's strictly sexual relationship.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 125





	1. do i make you horny, baby?

**Author's Note:**

> do u ever just write smth else instead of working on ur other two works,,,anyways this has a lot of sex in it!!! pls enjoy :)

Everything started with the Big Bang. A universally accepted theory, there was an explosion that created the universe as we know it some many years ago. And like a Big Bang that created the Universe, Oikawa believed that there was a metaphorical explosion that created every circumstance. For example, there was certainly a metaphorical explosion that started his strictly sexual relationship with his best friend and teammate, Iwaizumi Hajime. What could it have been? Why was he being choked and manhandled by someone he celebrated every birthday with? And more importantly, _why did he like it?  
_The answer lied in a few moments, now that he thought about it. All of the times they'd seen each other naked in the locker room. Then again, bodies were just bodies and that wasn't enough to warrant a completely sexual relationship. How they stared at each other's flesh was just a factor. Another factor came from playing Truth or Dare at parties. There was that one time everyone was dared to spill their greatest sexual fantasies whilst they were piss-ass drunk. Iwaizumi happened to be driving everyone home, so he could've been more than capable of taking notes. Lastly, the most important factor simply came _from his wing spiker asking_.   
His hand squeezed tighter at the sides of his neck as he thought about it. More and more pressure was added, and his eyes fluttered back as reflex. But they'd been sexually involved with each other for a year now; the day he asked was after a game. He'd pulled Oikawa to the side after they won against Karasuno. He'd asked if he wanted to be in a relationship. Before he taller male could interject and say that a romantic relationship was too soon, Iwaizumi shushed him and specified that the relationship would be strictly sexual. He gave him a week to think about it, and they spent the month meticulously planning how they would execute their new connection. With rule establishment, written and oral consent, kink lists, STI and STD testing, and toy purchases, they were well on their way to fucking.   
Rules were the most important. It took awhile to think of them and to put them in place. What were they?   
1\. Sober consent must be given each and every time sexual interaction begins. This consent may be revoked at any time.   
2\. Both partners must specify their limitations.  
3\. A safe word must be established with each sexual interaction.  
4\. Both partners must be tested each month. If one partner is at risk for HIV, then they must take PrEP (an oral medication to prevent HIV in HIV negative adults--only taken if said partner was exposed to HIV). In addition, condoms have to be used every time WITHOUT EXCEPTION. This rule especially applies if one party has multiple partners outside of this sexual relationship.  
5\. Do not fall in love.  
"Fucking shit," Oikawa cooed as Iwaizumi continued to pound into his asshole. Drool pathetically dribbled down the corner of his mouth. He felt like a dog, a lowly dog. "Iwa-chan, oh god, Iwa-chan, your cock fills me up so good, it's so big!" His pink and slightly puffy lips curved upwards into a euphoric smile. His dominant simply let go of his neck, and with a grunt, pushed his face against his mattress.  
"Shut the fuck up, whore," he replied. Oikawa gave him a muffled moan. He thought about the fifth rule and how weird it was seeing it on paper.   
"Don't fall in love?"  
"Mhmm."  
"Why's that on here?"  
"Then this relationship wouldn't be sexual, dumbass. You yourself said you weren't ready."  
"So you w-"  
"Shush. Now read this over, write down what you're into, what you're not into. Add or get rid of anything you don't like. Okay?"  
"Okay."  
Oikawa was snapped out of his thoughts when Iwaizumi spanked him. One, two, three times on each cheek. The burning sensation caused him to cry out against the mattress. He lifted his head up so he could breathe, and his dominant didn't like that. Once more, his cheek was pushed onto the mattress, and he sobbed in pure ecstasy as his ass was pounded to no end. It wasn't long until his partner came in the condom.   
"Can we go again?" he whined out, spreading his asscheeks, showing his twitching, gaping hole, "Didn't get to cum." A warm hand rubbed at his flesh. It was almost comforting, being touched like this. With the slightest smile, the shorter male nodded and handed him a condom. Oikawa opened it with glee, almost as if it were a Christmas present. He knew that Iwaizumi liked when he rolled condoms onto his cock.   
"Good boy, roll it down, just like that.." he said softly, rubbing at his head. His thumb wiped at his tear-stained cheeks. Even though he was typically a rough lover, there were moments when he showed true softness, and Oikawa loved these moments. Leaning in closely, the two kissed ever so sloppily, their tongues rubbing and sucking each other.   
"Mmf...Iwa-chan," he moaned out as best as he could, "Fuck me shtupid, okay?" He said this the best he could. Drool was getting everywhere. All his partner could do was nod.   
"I'm gonna fuck you so stupid. You won't even be able to speak."  
"Oh god, Iwa-chan, you're so dirty.."  
Iwaizumi pulled away, admiring the dazed and flushed expression on his submissive's face. They'd been fucking long enough for him to know that this meant that he was truly enjoying himself. Knowing this much gave him a huge ego boost as he reached for the lube. The bottle itself was sticky from the amount of times they'd used it for the night. Coating his three fingers with it, he also squeezed some around the ring of his asshole.   
"Are you ready?"  
A nod.  
"Good boy." And with that, he slid two fingers rather easily in. He'd just used the fuck out of him, after all. He just wanted to make sure that he was ready for the next few hours. As soon as he began moving his fingers inside of him, stretching, scissoring, curling, Oikawa's legs wrapped themselves around him as if it were reflex. When he hit his prostate, his submissive let out a slutty squeal. To this, Iwaizumi called him a good boy again and rubbed at his head with his non-lubricated hand. In response, Oikawa stuck his tongue out like a fucking dog and began to press his ass against his fingers. All of this while calling himself a little cockwhore.   
"Feelsh good, I'm your little cockwhore.."  
"Yes, you are. You're my little cockwhore. You're already so loose, you know?"  
"But thish feelsh good..." he drew out the word "good" as he threw his head back. "Add another finger, go faster! Faster, harder!"  
This earned him a spank, to which his submissive, once again, squealed like a little bitch. He cried out a tiny "I'm sorry" before getting an ass rub. Punishment with a tiny treat after. A few minutes passed and he gave Oikawa what he wanted. His legs began to shake, and with how hard and fast he was finger fucking his hole, he came all over their tummies. The fifth time for that night, and he gave his dominant his famous dazed look with a smile. His legs were shaking. Iwaizumi decided it was best to give him a moment to compose himself before continuing. He was stretched out enough.   
"My hole..."  
"Are you ready?"  
"Uh-huh.."   
After hearing that, Oikawa was hoisted into the air, his back against his Iwaizumi's chest. His legs rested comfortably in the crook of his bicep, and his hands were behind his knees. Taking an inhale, his cock slid in rather easily into his wet and warm hole, and not a minute was wasted as he began to mercilessly fuck it. His submissive cried and cried, tears of pleasure streaming down his face, his words turning into blubbers of absolute nonsense. How he could turn him into a slutty mess always built his ego.   
"A-Ah, fffuck, fuck...!"  
"You're so slutty, Oikawa. You know that? Your hole's so loose now. That what you wanna be known for? My little fucktoy with the loose hole?"   
The taller male furrowed his brows and nodded. His breaths became shorter and shorter until Iwaizumi slowed down immensely. This caused him to whine and beg to be fucked yet again. It was a game they loved to play. When he was satisfied, he fucked his submissive as fast as he could again, relishing in his squeals and bitchy noises of glee.   
"Iwaaaaaa...I'mma cum..." he moaned out, the slapping of their skin echoing throughout Oikawa's bedroom.   
"You can cum as many times as you want, baby. You earned it."  
Another squeal of glee. That knot in his lower body was building and building until he squirted all over his tummy. Iwaizumi himself groaned as he felt Oikawa's walls twitch throughout his orgasm. He came two more times, two more loud moans leaving his lips.  
"Iwa-chan's fucking me while I'm cumming..! Feels good, feels so good! I love his fat cock filling my hole, I love his cock!"   
Iwaizumi nodded before jolting and filling the condom with his cum. He panted softly against Oikawa's body, gathering himself as he'd just stars. Gently lying him on the bed, he tucked his submissive in. The taller male was always quick to gather his bearings. He wouldn't stop talking about whatever, but it wasn't something he minded. He simply pulled him to his chest, gently rubbing at his head.   
"Iwa-?"  
"Aftercare. We do this every time. Don't act surprised."  
"Mm..." he quieted. "Good night, Iwa-chan."  
"Good night, Shittykawa."  



	2. on being the best cockwhore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi decides he wants Oikawa to play with a toy. He then rewards him after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa thank u for the nice comments :) please stay healthy during this time and stay safe

If there was one thing Iwaizumi knew best, it was that he loved to make Oikawa feel like shit. Name-calling, hitting, temperature play, you name it. If it meant that his submissive would be begging for mercy and forgiveness, he found it erotic. The eroticism that came from Oikawa's humiliation made his own body warm and tingly. A knot was building, which was precisely why he was doing what he was doing.  
"Iwa-chan, don't you think this is a little inappropriate? To you know...A-Ah...It's cold, going up my hole like that...And you're taping it there..?"  
"Do you want to stop then?"  
"I-It's not that, I've just never walked around school with a vibrator inside of me before."  
"There's a first time for everything," he cooed, his warm hand gently rubbing at his ass cheek. Being touched like that seemed to calm the taller male down. His posture slouched, and his chin leaned onto his shoulder. "And if you get uncomfortable, remember rule number 1, yea?"  
"Sober consent must be given at the beginning of each sexual interaction--" Oikawa replied.  
"--This may be revoked at any time," the two said in unison. Iwaizumi exhaled out of his nostrils, continuing to rub and squeeze at his ass. "So if you feel...too nervous about this. You let me know and I'll stop. We can do something else or stop completely. Things like this don't work if the two of us don't come to a compromise." He received a nod in response, which made him grin ever so slightly.   
"So what do you want me to do today?"  
"I want you to walk around school with this inside. It'll be vibrating all day, and I'll have the remote."  
"Just like in the movies!"  
"Exactly, just like in the movies. And then when we see each other, I'll change speeds."  
"Right...What about practice?"  
"I was about to get to that part," he chuckled, "You'll have it in during practice. I know it's a practice match today, but I'll be changing speeds anyway."  
"You're so cruel, Iwa-chan!"   
"I know. But if you do well today, you'll get a reward in the locker room. I know...you like public places," he whispered in his ear, giving his ass cheek another squeeze.   
"I do like public places," he repeated.   
"So do I have your permission?"  
"Yes."  
"Very good."  
When Iwaizumi left, Oikawa couldn't help but look at himself in the mirror. He had something in there that wasn't a cock. The thought made him flush, and he flushed an even deeper color when it was turned on. His knees buckled; _he didn't expect their little game to start so soon_. Either way, he had a surprise for his dominant as well. Digging through his cabinets, he found a lacy set he purchased last week for his Iwa-chan. He forgot about it due to their constant fucking, but found his black set while folding laundry for the week.   
Its appearance was quite simple: a black, non-padded bra (adorned with flowers) that went with a matching thong and garter belt. All of this would be hidden under his uniform, and the fact that it couldn't be seen made his lower body tingle with excitement. His thoughts were interrupted by the vibrator becoming more intense. Once again, his legs began to shake. His cock became hard against his panties.   
"G-Guh..." he managed, gnawing at his soft lower lip. Checking the time, he sighed ever so softly. If he decided to play with himself, he'd definitely be late for school. Two problems would arise with that: 1. he'd get in trouble, and 2. his dear Iwaizumi wouldn't be pleased. And when he wasn't pleased, he wasn't a force to be reckoned with. Finishing getting ready, he left for school. As usual, he was bombarded with women. Women who had no idea what he was wearing underneath, and women who didn't know what was going on inside of his ass. The thought made him salivate ever so slightly, but he wiped his drool before any of them noticed. Although it wouldn't be _bad_ to be noticed by a pretty girl, have her torture him with her tits in his face. Soft watermelon-scented lips would be kissing his neck, and soft, long hair would be draped over his cowering form. These were the thoughts of a rampant bisexual.   
"You look pretty as always! Of course we can take a picture!" he exclaimed to them with glee. Entertaining them was a good distraction. While he didn't exactly want to be distracted from the pleasure and humiliation of hiding his arousal, hiding it was apart of the fun and the best thing for his reputation. If he came his pants at school, he'd certainly be deemed the school's pervert. That wasn't a very sexy title, if it wasn't his dominant calling him that while pulling his hair. Alas, the bell rang and Oikawa's walk was as shaky as ever. Sometimes he was asked about it; he blamed it on his knees. In reality, the toy was buzzing against all of his sweet spots, but his reputation was at stake. More importantly, _his reward could be taken away from him_. Nothing was more important than his reward.   
Class went by as slow as ever. With each passing moment, he grew closer and closer to cumming. He crossed his legs in and pressed them together as hard as he could to give himself some form of relief. This worked, for a good ten minutes. He was feeling calmer, until his partner walked past his class and turned up the toy's speed. Almost as reflex, he jerked backwards, gritting and hissing through his teeth. However, he also raised his arms behind his head when he noticed people were giving him strange looks. He was...stretching. God, this felt so good.   
_I could play with myself right now, just like they do in the pornos..._ he thought to himself, continuing to press his legs together. But he thought of the circumstances preventing that from happening: his reputation and Iwaizumi's displeasure. Besides, reality was different from the pornos. Someone was definitely bound to notice or at least hear the squishy noises coming from his most likely soaked hole. His attention wandered back to the board. This class would be a very long one.   
Lunch time came. Whenever they had school, it was routine for the two of them to have lunch together. They were best friends, after all.   
"Have you seen Iwa-chan?"  
"Let's see...No, I don't think so. Oikawa-san, are you okay? You look red."  
"It was just a little warm in my classroom. Thank you for worrying, though!"  
His brows furrowed in concern. Since he couldn't find Iwaizumi, he figured that he could handle his arousal himself. In the bathroom, maybe just play with his hole for one round. His facial expression melted at the thought of getting his fingers inside of himself. Maybe even a fist, this time. Humming softly, he went into the bathroom and was pulled into a stall. The vibrator's speed slowed, and before he could say anything, the door was locked and a pair of lips were slammed against his. It took a moment, but it was his darling dominant. He'd been waiting to have some of his submissive for lunch.   
"Iw..a...chan.."  
"You're so hard," he murmured out, squeezing at his crotch. The other male whimpered and pressed himself into his hand, rubbing ever so slightly. "How's your day been, mm? My bitch boy been good today?"  
"Yesh," he replied, saliva dripping down his mouth from their kiss. He eagerly licked and sucked at Iwaizumi's lap, pushing him backwards onto the toilet. He then sat on his lap, rubbing their crotches together. "Mmmmnnn...So gooddddd...Give it to me.."  
Iwaizumi raised a brow. He slapped at Oikawa's thigh, causing him to squeal against his mouth. "No getting yourself off." he asserted, pulling away from their messy kiss. In response, his brat whined a soft "but why?", to which he replied, "It ruins the fun." With a pout, the two went back to kissing, Oikawa's legs wrapping around Iwaizumi's waist. It was dirty, being this intimate on a toilet. But he was a cockwhore, so a toilet was what he deserved. The shorter male nudged Oikawa up, and he did as told. A soft gasp of surprise left him when he was the one on the toilet and his partner on his knees. As he unzipped at his pants with his teeth, he was very surprised when the male on the toilet waved his hands away, his face pink.  
"I-It's a surprise. Let me do it..." Covering his crotch, he pulled semi-hard cock out, precum ready to burst from the head.   
"I do like surprises," Iwaizumi murmured, taking him into his mouth. The other male clamped his mouth immediately, his brows furrowing as his eyes fluttered back into that pretty head of his. It was rare to see his dominant give head; he was usually the one with a dick down his throat. The change in scenery was certainly refreshing and felt warm, tight, and wet. Everything he liked. Underneath his hand, his lips twitched upwards into that pleasure-ridden smile of his, and the man beneath him knew this. Knowing that he was making that fucked smile of his gave him a big ego boost and even made his cock twitch ever so slightly in his pants.   
With every movement forward, he made sure Oikawa's cock hit the back of his throat. Tiny gags left him, and slightly louder cries left Oikawa. He was mewling, moaning, groaning, and gasping under his touch. He was becoming putty, and it was fucking pathetic in the sexiest of ways. His free hand grasped onto Iwaizumi's head; he pulled him so he would take in all of him, regardless of his gag reflex. How cruel of him. The two of them finally made eye contact, while dazed, it was still eye contact. The way their eyes connected was enough to send chills down the submissive's spine. His hand loosened from his mouth, and his dear Iwa-chan could hear his slew of curses, pleas, and begs to be fucked right then, right there on a toilet.   
"A-And then I want you to cum all over me like the good little bitchslut I am..! A-Ah! Iwa-chan has the best mouth pussy, taking in my cock like this!"   
If he didn't have his mouth full of his whore's cock, he'd smirk. He'd smirk real wide. Why? _Because he'd truly broken Oikawa, and that's all he wanted._ Pulling away, he left the man on the toilet to whine about how hard he was and how much he needed his tight mouth pussy. He even began to furiously jerk himself off but sob when he couldn't cum. Leaning in close to his ear, he wiped at his tears.   
"Do well in practice today, and you'll have your reward. Okay?"  
"Yes, Iwa-chan," a sniffle and a hiccup.  
"Why'd you jerk off when I said not to?"  
"Because I got frustrated."  
An understanding nod. "It happens."   
"Sorry..." Iwaizumi continued to wipe at his tears with his thumb. Taking some toilet paper, he held it up to his nose for him to blow, which he did. He whispered a small "it's okay" and stood up from the ground. Dusting off his knees, he waved him goodbye, leaving his submissive in the toilet as horny as ever. When lunchtime ended, he shakily walked back to his classroom, trying his best to conceal the achy member in his pants. He wanted him so, so bad. Eventually, class finished too and it was time for practice.   
There were a few things noticeable during the practice match. For one, Oikawa's legs wouldn't stop shaking. They shook constantly, making his receives shitty at times. The same went for his serves. Whenever Oikawa jumped for his serve, Iwaizumi would change the speed of the vibrator to its maximum speed, sometimes causing his deadly serve to be out of bounds. It was odd. The setter was typically quite accurate, but what everyone else didn't know was that he was internally begging to be fucked. Any other day, he would be on the top of his game, but his partner wanted to play today. And knowing that he'd get destroyed in the locker room was more than enough to make him happy.  
In the end, Seijoh lost because of his own selfishness. He couldn't wait anymore. After their dismissal, Iwaizumi held onto Oikawa's arm. Before he could say anything, he put his lips to his ear.  
"I didn't forget about your reward. You'll get it once everyone's gone." That sent shivers down his spine.  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
"You still want to go through with this?"  
A nod. He clung onto Iwaizumi's arm while everyone else got dressed. When questioned about it, his partner simply said, "This dumbass forgot his casual clothes at home."  
"Why can't he wear his uniform?"  
"We're gonna go eat somewhere."  
"Whatttt? Can we come?"  
"Nah. Shittykawa's got a lot on his mind. He wants to talk about it with me in private."  
"Got you. Feel better!"  
"Thanks," he murmured weakly. God, he just wanted cock. Why wouldn't his team mates just go away? His eyes watched as his partner undressed ever so slowly, his sweaty muscles glistening under the locker room lights. Oikawa couldn't help but lick at his bottom lip and stare. When the last person left, the two gave each other a look. Almost instantaneously, Iwaizumi slammed his submissive against a locker, sucking, licking, and biting against his plump, soft, and vulnerable mouth. He slid his tongue inside, earning himself a soft moan. He pushed harder into the locker. Oikawa felt small. He loved the feeling. Their tongues licked and sucked on each other, as they did on the roofs of their mouths. The feeling of being invaded was simply erotic and enough for their cocks to rub together.   
They were in a rush to get their clothes off. When Iwaizumi slipped Oikawa's jersey off, he was met with a nice surprise.   
"You decided to get dressed for me, huh? When'd you get this, baby?" he cooed, rubbing at his nipples with his thumbs.  
"Last week," he whispered, "Iwa-chan...I'm sensitive there..."  
"I know. It feels good, doesn't it?"  
"M-Mhmm...Keep touching them.."  
This was a reward, after all. Keeping a vibrator in your ass all day while having the controls certainly wasn't easy. And it definitely wasn't easy having to play volleyball with it there. So in turn, he would do what Oikawa told him to for now. He rubbed and pinched and pulled at his nipples underneath the bra, causing him to arch his chest forward into his warm hands. A tiny moan escaped his mouth before he stopped, deciding to look at the rest of his surprise. When he removed his shorts, he saw the panties and garter belt. His hand covered his mouth, his brows scrunching together.  
_He looked so fucking sexy_.   
"Iwa-chan, keep going, keep going..!"  
Once again, his hands continued to abuse his poor nipples. Oikawa threw his head back, leaning against a locker and subconsciously spread his legs apart. Iwaizumi took the opportunity to bite at and kiss his neck. Licking, sucking. He marked him up, and his submissive entangled his fingers in his hair as he cried and cried out how good his nipples felt.   
" 'Want Iwa-chan's tight mouth pussy again," he slurred out, drool getting in the way of his ability to speak coherently, "So tight and warm...Makesh me feel reallllly good...Wanna cum down your throat and then suck your cock. I love sucking your cock, Iwa-chan...It's so big and fills me up nicely.." He really did break Oikawa, and knowing that made him smirk. Once again, he got on his knees, which ignited a fire in Oikawa's eyes. He'd clearly been waiting for this all day. The garter belt and panties were ever so carefully removed (they were probably expensive anyway) and put on the bench beside them. When his warm and wet mouth engulfed his cock, his submissive let out a squeal of glee and entangled his fingers into his hair. "I-Iwa-chan's mouth pussy! He's sucking my cock with it in a locker room, where anyone else can see! We're so bad, we'll get in trouble-!"   
_You want to get in trouble, you fucking cockwhore. You're such a pervert, and you know it.  
_As he moved his head back and forth, he made sure Oikawa's cock hit the back of his throat. When he did so, he quietly gagged, tears plopping down his own cheeks. As he worked his tongue along the shaft and rubbed the head along his inner cheek, his bitch boy mewled under his touch, his entire body shaking. He was melting, per usual. Oikawa covered his face with his hands, bitchy noises continuing to leave his soft lips. Beneath those hands his eyes were rolled back into his head yet again. He couldn't help but thrust his cock further and further into his mouth. He was truly mouth-fucking his dominant. Removing a hand, he pulled Iwaizumi by the hair closer so he could catch every single drop as he came down his throat.   
He swallowed, sticking his tongue out and up to show him that he did. Then, Oikawa petted at his head, softly calling him a good boy.  
"Iwa-chan, can we keep going?"  
"Mhmm. Lean against the lockers, ass towards me."  
Ever so carefully, Iwaizumi removed the vibrator that was taped to his ass. He watched as his hole twitched, begging to be filled by his cock. He would fulfill that request, but he had to make sure of a few things first. He got up, grabbing his duffel bag. Fumbling through its contents, he found his emergency bottle of lube and condoms--sometimes the two of them had sex during the strangest of places and times. He spread some of the fluid on his three fingers, plunging his index and middle finger into his ass. He gently rubbed at his ass cheek while he stretched him out. His fingers curled, pumped, and scissored inside of his asshole. Oikawa's head drooped in between his shoulders; he let out a shaky whimper as he pressed himself against them.   
"Your fingers are so long..."  
"I know, baby. Feel good?"  
"Mhmmm.."  
"Good. This is your reward, so you tell me what _you_ want. Okay?"  
"Fffuck. Okay...And I'll be your good little slut."  
"Yes, you'll be my good little slut."  
"C...Oh shit...Can you add another finger?"  
His hand grabbed at his ass, something his submissive really liked. As requested, another finger prodded at his ass, which made Oikawa's lips twitch upwards into a smile. He cried and cried about how good he felt, how his fingers hit all of the right places. When he felt that he was stretched out enough, Iwaizumi removed his fingers and spanked him once. Oikawa jumped a bit, but didn't mind.   
"Gimme cock...."  
"Gimme a minute. I know you're horny, just be patient," he muttered, throwing his own clothes off. Rolling a condom onto his dick, he applied a generous amount of lube to it before slipping it into his ass. Oikawa's head drooped in between his shoulders again. His breaths became heavy as he had to adjust to his lover's cock in his ass.   
"You ready?"  
"Uh-huh..."  
With that, his hole was pounded into ever so ruthlessly, Iwaizumi wrapping his muscular hands around his torso. He buried his nose into the nape of his neck, making sure to listen to all of his pleas and sobs. He did that. And he was proud that he was able to tear someone so narcissistic down like this; he made him crumble into his hands like dirt. And dirt he was.   
"Iwa-chan, so deeppppp...My hole loves you soooo much!"  
"I know, fucking shit- Your ass pussy's the fucking best-"  
"It's the best? It's good?"  
"It's very good, fuck-" his dominant groaned into his neck. His warm breath tickled the hairs.   
Oikawa squealed in glee, pressing his ass against his cock. Slapping noises filled the locker room; it was music to their ears. Turning his head ever so slightly, Oikawa shoved his tongue into Iwaizumi's mouth, softly mewling against his wetness as he sucked on it. All was well until they heard a clicking noise; someone was walking in. Hastily grabbing their clothes and shoving it into a random locker, Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa into the very back of the locker room. He clamped at his mouth, making sure to slowly roll his hips into his ass once again.   
His submissive locked back at him with furrowed brows, his eyes closing when his prostate was rubbed against. He exhaled harshly out of his nostrils, quietly sobbing out of pure pleasure. The dominant clamped his mouth shut with both hands as he continued to roll his hips. He himself threw his head back, sweat dribbling down their bodies. His sweaty hands began to be coated in drool, thanks to his little bitchwhore. Not that he minded. When he was sure they were gone, his arms returned to his torso. He began fucking him ruthlessly once more, and Oikawa sniffled and made his slutty noises.   
"S...So good...! Iwa-chan, I'm cumming! Fucking sssshit..!" he hiccuped, "I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm c- OH GOD-!" He squirted all over the lockers.  
"That's dirty, baby. You know that."  
"I couldn't help myself," he slurred, sticking his tongue out like a fucking dog. His drool dripped onto the floor, as did their sweat. "Make sure to cum lots too, Iwa-chan, use me!"  
"You know I will. You know you're my best whole. My best cockslut." A few more minutes of incessant pounding and Iwaizumi's breathing got heavier and heavier. His legs began to shake, and he let out a guttural groan as he came.   
"Can we go again?"  
He was flipped over and silenced with a kiss.


	3. bound up hooker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two decide to roleplay. Some rope gets involved.

"Iwa-chan tashtes sho good," Oikawa slurred as the other male continued to ride his face. It wasn't often the two of them switched roles, but for the weekend in Iwaizumi's home, they decided to try something new. While the brunette would still be the one receiving for the most part, the two agreed that Iwaizumi could feel some pleasure too. His hands squeezed at the male on top's thighs as if they were his life line, and since he was in control for the moment, he dug into them with his nails. Upon hearing his whimpers, he grinned against his hole and gave the flesh a hard smack, causing the skin to become a bright red.   
"S-Shittykawa, fuck! That hurt!"   
He knew all of that too well. That was the point. Swirling his tongue inside of Iwaizumi's hole, he now rubbed at the skin he'd just abused, causing his partner to coo in delight. Every time he moved his tongue inside of his ass, his partner would rock his hips back and forth along his face, causing the bed to creak underneath them. Hearing the bed creak was music to their ears. Iwaizumi threw his head back in pleasure as his upper body slumped forward. His hips continued to rock back and forward against Oikawa's mouth, something that neither of them minded. Soft whimpers and moans and grunts left his lips, his hole twitching with Oikawa pulled away his tongue ever so slowly. He grinned upon seeing the shorter male's hole twitch in need, just begging to be filled.  
"Iwa-chan, will you pay me today?"  
They decided to try something new. A little role play. Today, Iwaizumi would be a customer paying for a whore he'd found in the red-light district.   
"How much...are you charging...?" he panted out, subconsciously wiggling his ass. He wanted that tongue back in his ass again. The way it was warm, wet, and reached all of the right places was enough to make anyone cum. But he wasn't a beggar. He wasn't going to humiliate himself like that.   
"2,000 yen. (Approximately 19 USD.)"  
"That's a lot of money."  
"That's business, baby. I mean...look at your twitching hole. You need my tongue, Iwa-chan. You want me to fuck your ass with it, you want to ride my face until you can't cum anymore, right? You spend all of your time calling me the cockwhore, when in reality, I can make you scream with my mouth. Did you know that?"  
Silence. The typical dominant looked away, his cheeks flushed.  
"And that's nothing to be ashamed of, Iwa-chan. You're so cute when you're humiliated. Don't worry, a street whore like me will take good care of you. Come on. Shove the money in my underwear, you wallet."   
Being called a wallet and the general degradation turned Iwaizumi on. Reaching over, his shaky hand fumbled around for his wallet. It turned out to be inside of his pant pocket (which was splayed ever so carelessly across the floor). All in all, he did what his prostitute said and shoved the damned paper into Oikawa's underwear. His soft lips curved upwards into a smile, and once again, he laid back. His hands wrapped themselves around his lower torso, and that pink, fleshy muscle in his extremely lubricated mouth invaded his hole.   
Iwaizumi was pulled downwards. The feeling of being filled with something so warm and wet was enough to make his hips rock back and forth again. Throwing his head back, a guttural groan escaped his lips. Fuck his pride. He was being pleasured by his pretend street whore.   
"Oikawaaaa..." he whimpered, his eyes fluttering back into his skull.  
"Yesh?" he replied, swirling his tongue inside of his ass.  
"I-It's good, it's really good.." His partner wrapped his slightly toned arms around his thighs for security purposes. Iwaizumi wasn't going anywhere. He was locked in Oikawa's grasp, and knowing that he was in his little trap made his own lips curve upwards into a euphoric grin. He was a fly. His partner was the Venus fly trap. Sweat dribbled down his body--his sideburns, his forehead, his arms, his thighs. It was a salty liquid that made its way onto Oikawa's body. In his mind, it was an indicator that he was doing just the right things. "Fucking shit-!" Another cry from his top. He continued to rock his hips back and forth, now hiding his face with his sweaty palms. Underneath those hands, however, he knew exactly the faces that Iwaizumi was making.   
Those brows of his were furrowed. His teeth gnawed at the bottom right corner of his lip. Never the left. Always the right. This was a face of ecstasy he'd become acquainted with, and after doing this with him for a year, he knew it was a sign that he was going to cum.   
"G-Gonna cum, gonna cum, baby...Please let me cum."  
_Beg more,_ he thought to himself, _Beg more, you fucking bitch.  
_" _Please_ lemme cum, lemme cum! I wanna cum so hardddd..."  
That earned Iwaizumi two spanks, one for each cheek. Oikawa then grabbed his right ass cheek ever so toughly, giving it a squeeze. For the first time in a long time, the fake prostitute heard his dear customer squeal. The sound was enough to send shivers down his spine, as well as raise every single hair on his goddamned body. It felt good to have control, although in that moment, he'd never thought of the consequences. Technically, the shorter male had the reins. Denying him the right to cum could lead to some painful punishments.   
Oikawa shook his head underneath his ass, causing his darling partner to hiss through his teeth.   
"But I paid, you slut.."  
Iwaizumi's bed continued to creak underneath the two of them as he continued to ride his face. A tiny squeal left his prideful lips as he was spanked once more, only to quiet at an ass rub. The squeal was enough to please Oikawa, so he decided that his partner could cum. Reaching upwards, he began to jerk him off, allowing for Iwaizumi to make more and more slutty noises. He began to cry out of delight; how humiliating. But the humiliation was part of the fun, don't you agree? It didn't take long for him to squirt all over the two of them. Once he composed himself, he got off of him, wandering over to his closet. So he wanted to keep going, not that Oikawa was complaining. He himself was panting, sweaty. Fully clothed still.   
"Rope? When did you get that, Iwa-chan?"  
"Last week. It's special rope. "His chin was tilted upwards by Iwaizumi's thumb and index. "Clothes off."  
"What a demanding customer. And what do you plan on doing with that rope? Just a little wrist tie? Don't you think the rope's too long for that?"  
"You'll see."  
The clothes glided off of Oikawa's soft skin with a sort of ease. They were autumn leaves, falling to the ground, only to be stepped on by his dominant.   
"Tooru. I have some questions for you. I'll be doing shibari. Are you alright with that?"  
A nod.   
"How are your knees?"  
"I can move them. Just be careful with my bad one."  
"Are you scared of tight spaces or being restrained?"  
"No. You can go on ahead, Iwa-chan."   
It took some time, but eventually, Oikawa was restrained. He had a variety of single and double column knots all over his body, and there was rope over his upper arms, thighs, chest and hips. The last to be tied were his wrists, considering that they lose circulation first.   
"Are you still okay like this? It's okay to say no."  
Looking down, Oikawa took the time to examine himself. The red rope's knots cascaded down his body in an ever so chilling sequence. Looking behind him, he saw more and more complex knots. They weren't so tight that he couldn't move, but being restrained was...sexy. "I'm okay with this. Uwahhh...Iwa-chan, I didn't know you knew how to do this."  
A tiny chuckle left his dominant. "Do you want to continue playing prostitute?"  
"Mhmm. Are you ready, Iwa-chan?"  
"Yeah. Are you?"  
"I am."   
Iwaizumi exhaled through his nostrils. Doing so was how he prepared to enter roles. His calloused, warm hands rubbed at Oikawa's pale skin, causing the bound male to shiver ever so quietly. He was currently on his stomach, incredibly vulnerable and available for his dominant's picking. The silence between the two was essential for them to gather their thoughts. This time was also crucial for them, in case one of them wanted to revoke their consent. But this time, this was something the two of them wanted to do. The first move was to spank Oikawa as hard as he could, causing him to cry out as he felt the burn.   
"When I say to let me cum," he hissed through gritted teeth, "You let me cum. Understand?"  
"Y-Yessir. It won't happen again, I'll be a good little street whore."  
"Why do you do it?" he asked, rubbing at the red splotch forming on his left ass cheek, "Why are you on the streets?"  
"Because I like it. I like being fucked by young men like you, I like being used, so please use me and I'll return the money. _I'll even pay you to fuck me._ "  
"Pay me to fuck you? You must really," he spanked him, the next few words punctuated by spanks, "Like. Sex."  
"I love sex!" he squealed, now wincing into the mattress. All he could see was red. Red on his ass, red all over his body. The red faded as Iwaizumi rubbed at the splotches forming once again.   
"I love sex too. How about we feel good together, you and me?"  
Oikawa nodded, face in the mattress. It was strange, not being able to move very much. His thoughts were distracted as he was carefully flipped over (taking into account his bad knee) so the two made eye contact. He panted, cheeks slightly flushed. The sight was enough to turn Iwaizumi on again. "Iwa-chan," he cooed, "Put your ass in front of me. You suck my cock. We can feel good together, the two of us...Then I can suck your cock, you know? Besides...It's cute, seeing you all riled up because of me." There was a glint in his eye that made his partner flush ever so slightly. He agreed, doing as told. Once again, that pink fleshy muscle slid into his hole, rubbing at all of the right places. Meanwhile, Iwaizumi took Oikawa's cock into his mouth, making sure it hit the back of his throat each time. If he could, he knew that Oikawa would shove his head down further.   
"How ish it, Iwa-chan?"  
"Ish good," he replied. Both of their mouths were full. Hearing the saliva and the slurping was enough to turn the both of them on. Oikawa threw his head back, a guttural groan leaving him. Iwaizumi knew that that meant he was doing well. Once he gathered his bearings, his tongue slid back into his twitching hole. Doing so caused Iwaizumi's back to arch and for him to groan in delight. He was the first to say that he was going to cum.  
"G-Gonna cum," Iwaizumi murmured, his words sloppy and slurring from all of the spit in his mouth.  
"Cum for me," Oikawa replied, beginning to pant. His words were barely comprehensible. And he did, he squirted all over the rope underneath them, trying his best to continue sucking his partner off. Withdrawing his tongue, he grinned, quietly remarking how cute he was. His thoughts were interrupted by him being throat-fucked, causing him to throw his head back again and squeal like the little street whore he was.   
"Cum as hard as you can. Then you're gonna suck my cock the best you can and swallow it all, got it?"  
"Y-Yessir," he cooed, his toes curling. He wiggled his hands ever so slightly in the knots to make sure that they had circulation.   
"Good boy. You're a good little whore, I'll make sure to tip extra."  
It wasn't long until he came in his mouth. However, he was a dirty little slut, so Iwaizumi spat. He didn't deserve to have his cum down his throat, and knowing that made his cock twitch. He now positioned himself in front of Oikawa's mouth. Prying his soft, plump lips open with his thumb, he shoved his cock in and began fucking the shit out of his throat. His submissive moved his head back and forth, making sure it hit his uvula each time. His fingers entangled themselves in the brunette's hair, and tiny grunts and groans made their way out of his lips.  
"Fuckkkkk...That's a good boy, there you go.."  
_He was a good boy, he was a good boy!_  
 _"_ You have such a warm and tight mouth, you know that? It's also really wet," he murmured. Leaning in close to his ear, he spoke again, "I found myself a really nice mouthpussy."   
Oikawa shuddered, making sure to move his limbs and digits within the knots.   
"You like when I tell you that? You like it when I say you have a nice mouth pussy?"  
"Yesh...Keep," a gag. Tears plopped down his face, as did sweat down his temples. There was sweat, cum, tears, precum...So many warm liquids surrounding his being and he couldn't help but want more, "Fucking my moush..."  
"I'll keep fucking your mouth. Swallow it all and you'll get a tip. How does 5000 more yen sound? (Approximately 50 USD.)"   
The money didn't matter. Oikawa would return it in the end or at least treat the two of them to a nice meal afterwards. It wasn't long until that salty fluid invaded his mouth, his throat, and like the good bitchwhore he was, he made sure to swallow all of it, his brows furrowing. Once Iwaizumi withdrew his cock, Oikawa opened his mouth and stuck his tongue upwards to show him that he did as told. He was a good boy, the best prostitute in the district. Being used, restrained, and paid like this made his hole twitch in nothing but desperation and sexual frustration.   
"Give it to meee," he pleaded.   
"Give what? Money?"  
"Nooo," he whined, wiggling his body parts within the knots again, "Give me your cock..!"  
"Easy, easy. We gotta prep your hole first. Fingers," he said, wiggling them in front of his face. Oikawa visibly flushed; he did like how long, thick, and calloused they were. Iwaizumi stood up, squeezing a generous amount of lube onto his digits. Spreading them apart, the two of them saw the substance create a web in between, an image nothing short of erotic.   
"Are you ready?"  
"M-Mhmm."   
Three of them slid in with ease. Their length and girth were filling, something his bound up partner loved about his hands. His back arched upwards, and he panted ever so softly in response. He felt...complete. Whole.   
"Move them.." he commanded, and for once, instead of punishment, Iwaizumi did as told. He was feeling nice today, especially since he was tied up. He didn't want him to be in the rope longer than he had to in fears of permanent injury. So he was quick and efficient with his fingers. Their lips connected for the first time during their foreplay session, and they hungrily ate each other up, their lips biting and sucking until the skin became sore and swollen. "I-Iwa-chan's fingers feel so good," he slurred, spit coming down the corner of his mouth.   
"I know they do, you're crying already and I haven't even stuck my cock in yet. You're so sensitive, you know, I found myself a nice asspussy."  
"You're hitting my good ssphot...Fuckkkk...You'll make me cum..!"  
"No cumming. Not until I stick my cock in."  
"But whyyyy?"  
"Because I said so. What the customer says goes." After deeming him stretched enough, he rolled a condom onto his dick. Making sure it was lubricated, he slid it into his ass, grinning at how easy it was.  
"You're so loose, you know that?"  
A nod. Oikawa's lips were curved upwards at the corners, his upper lip starting to swell from all of the biting. His eyes fluttered backwards before closing. They were jerked back open when Iwaizumi decided to start pounding into him as hard as he could, an action that caused loud mewls and cries to leave his throat. His brows furrowed and his face scrunched into one of absolute pleasure. He was melting. He wanted to keep cumming for the rest of his life. He was so...horny, as was his partner.   
"Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan! Your cock's so big!"  
"Tell me more about my...hah...cock.."  
"It's so big and fills me up nicely! O-Ohhh..! It rubs at my sweet spots, it goes so fast, hard, and deep..!"   
Iwaizumi's head drooped in between his shoulders as he grinned down at Oikawa. His sweat began to drip down onto Oikawa's body and the rope, and in his opinion, that was rather intimate. His breaths quickened, both from his nostrils and his mouth. He grunted ever so quietly, continuing to pound the shit out of his hole.  
"Goes hard, fast, and deep? Is that what you like?"  
"It's what I love, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa squealed in delight, tossing his head back again.   
"Yea? What else do you love?"  
"I-I love being called bad names, being tied up, and I just loveee sex! I'm a good little cockwhore, use me whenever and fill me up!"  
"I'll fucking fill you up," he murmured in his ear, causing the other to shudder. On Oikawa's end, he felt his lower body tighten and tighten, that familiar knot building and building.  
"Iwa-chan, can I cum? Can I cum? Can I cum? Please let me cummm! I can't hold it, I wanna feel really good, and then you'll fuck me when I come, right?" His words were slurring and becoming nonsense. In other words, _he was being fucked stupid.  
_"Cum, slut."  
Almost on cue, Oikawa squirted all over himself and the rope. He trembled, letting out the tiniest "a-ah". As requested, Iwaizumi continued to fuck him throughout his orgasm, making him cum once again. He mewled, his back arching and his thighs twitching underneath the rope.   
"I...Iwa...Iwa's fucking...me..."  
"M-Mm, you have the best, fuck, hole...."  
"Best hole..."  
Iwaizumi's thrusts became faster. He too, was getting close to cumming. When he did, he held Oikawa tightly by the wrists and smirked at his bottom's dazed face. Pulling out, he untied him and tossed his condom in the trash.   
"Shittykawa, what are y-" He shut his eyes as his cock was taken into his warm hands. He began jerking him off.   
"Giving you your money's worth. We're gonna have a lot of fun tonight, Iwa-chan. Are you ready?"


	4. wax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two decide to get involved with wax play.

Today, they'd be playing with wax; his partner liked temperature play, so this was perfect. Extreme hots, followed by extreme colds was enough to get him going and jump his dominant's bones. At the moment, the shorter male sat in bed, his eyes looming over at his pale, naked form.   
"When you're done with that, come here. 'Have to rub oil on you first. Plus it's like...sexy, or whatever."  
"You certainly have a way with words outside of dirty talk, Iwa-chan," he cooed, watching as the candles began to burn. Looking over, his lips curved upwards at Iwaizumi's displeased face. His remark seemed to have pissed him off. Either way, he sat in his dominant's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. The feeling of his large, warm, calloused hands running down his soft, smooth back was enough to send shivers. They made eye contact as Iwaizumi continued to rub at his skin. Circles, up and down. It wasn't long until they started kissing whilst he rubbed at his chest, his stomach, down his legs as well.   
"Feels...good..." Oikawa murmured, licking along his dominant's bottom lip. The two licked tongues, sucking before licking at the roof of each other's mouths. Being able to explore this much while being rubbed just the right way was enough to make his cock twitch in delight. "Iwa-chan, your turn."  
"Mm.." The brunette took some body oil, lathering it all over his hands. Once more they resumed kissing, Oikawa's hands roaming his tan skin. His skin was something he adored--that sun-kissed look was something he could definitely fall in love with. His hands circled his bicep a few times, down his arms, up his arms, down his chest, down his thighs, and up his thighs once again. "Hey, get up. We should put something down."  
"Okay," he replied, helping him lie some towel on the bed. It was then that he'd asked Iwaizumi to lie down on his stomach so he could rub at his back muscles with more oil. His palms gently circled at his shoulder blades, causing the other male to let out a pleased sigh through his nostrils.   
"You're good with your hands, Shittykawa."  
"Iwa-chan, if you keep complimenting me like that, I'll fall in love with you. Kind of problematic, you know?" he whispered, running his palm down his spine.  
"I know," he grunted, burying his face into the white towel. Oikawa leaned over him, now rubbing at his neck with his lubricated hands. His lips to his ear, he murmured,   
_You're so sexy._ It was enough to make Iwaizumi want to jump his bones. But patience was key, and waiting actually made the atmosphere...intimate. It wasn't long until the two switched, Oikawa now the one face-down against the towel. His breaths made his face warm, as well as Iwaizumi's hands circling around his shoulder blades. He soon ran them down his spine, only to move them laterally. The way he touched him made him coo ever so softly and curl his toes. Soon enough, his palms were on his ass cheeks, gently kneading and grabbing at them.   
"Iwa-chan..."  
"Mm?"  
"Keep going..."  
A nod. Iwaizumi slipped a finger inside, making his submissive press himself against it. He smiled against the towel, especially at the feeling of his other asscheek being rubbed with a lubricated hand. "How's that?"  
"So good, so good... 'Like how you're rubbing my ass too.." A squeal left Oikawa when Iwaizumi spanked him and plunged two more fingers in, now curling them at his g-spot. He continued rubbing and grabbing at the other cheek, grinning to himself as his partner trembled and vocalized how good he felt due to _his_ touch. He always made him feel this good, he always made him cum multiple times a night and beg for more. His cock twitched just thinking about it.  
"Sounds really wet, Tooru."  
"M-Mm, I know, my hole is really wet for you because you keep playing with ittt!"  
"Unfortunately, I'll have to stop here. The candles should be good. Aren't you excited?"  
"M-Mhmm.."  
"Good boy," Iwaizumi said softly, caressing his hair with his palm. The bed creaked when he got up. Looking down at a candle, he blew it out, soon to pick it up. "Do you want to keep going? It's gonna burn."  
"Yes. Do you want to keep going?"  
"Yeah. Do you want something intense to start or to start off slow?"  
"Start off slow," Oikawa replied, flipping onto his back. He watched as his dominant held the candle high. Holding it at higher heights would allow for it to cool, thus it wouldn't burn as much. His eyes trailed downwards as he saw the white wax drip onto his stomach, just like honey. Once it made contact with the skin, he winced ever so quietly. The wax felt like a tiny pinch. Nothing too bad, nothing he couldn't handle.   
"Right," another pour from the same height, this time along his thighs, "Let me know when you want to change things up."  
"O-Okay. H-Hot..."   
"I know, baby. Really hot, huh?"  
"You can make it hotter." Then, Iwaizumi held the candle at a lower height, giving it less time to cool. He poured it on his chest, and the hot honey caused Oikawa to wince even louder, his toes curling as well. "H-Hot, hot..."  
"Too much?"  
"No, I like it...Now pour it even lower and kiss me." They sucked on each other's tongues, licking along each other's lips. Their kisses were hungry, greedy, and to Oikawa's surprise, the candle's wax was poured inches from his skin. He practically screamed, panting heavily against Iwaizumi. A quiet "do it again" was heard, and as they tasted tongues, more wax was poured along his pretty thighs.  
"FUCKING SHIT! Hah...hah...Iwa-chan..."  
"Mm?" he answered as he kissed along his neck, "What do you want, my little masochist?"  
"For you to be inside of me already. I need you, baby."  
"Just wait a little bit longer." Iwaizumi was his dominant. What he said went, so he had no choice but to wait for his big cock to ravage his insides. He screamed once again at the feeling of wax right above his skin, this wax poured on his stomach once again. Both of their cocks twitched, but for very different reasons. Oikawa's twitched because of the searing pain, while Iwaizumi's twitched because of his submissive's screams. Peering down into the glass, he saw that the wax was finished. He'd had a few more candles lit and melting, but he wanted to give Oikawa some time to recover from the impending burns on his skin. Sighing softly, his large, warm, calloused hands rubbed along Oikawa's skin, his lips kissing, nipping, biting at the flesh along his neck. In turn, Oikawa also ran his smaller, colder, and also calloused hands down his partner's back. Sometimes just rubbing was intimate. Their wax play sessions always ended up that way.  
"Iwa-chan," he said, "Put it in. I can't wait much longer."  
"Suck me first and then we'll see, mm?"  
Getting on all fours, Oikawa had his palms on the floor like some sort of fucking dog. At the same time his palms were pressed against the mattress, his tongue circled the tip, soon swirling around the shaft. It wasn't long before he had all of his cock in his mouth, making sure it hit the back of his throat with each bob of his head. Seeing his submissive looking like a fucking animal was nothing short of pathetic, and it made his cock twitch in his mouth. He entangled his fingers in his hair, grunting ever so softly and soon pushing his hips further and further down his mouth. No wonder Oikawa was gagging and brought to tears, but he loved it. Eventually that thick member in his mouth would be railing his ass until he cried out for mercy, and thinking about how being fucked would feel made not only his hole twitch, but his hand fly to his own member. Oikawa began to jerk himself off, soft whimpers leaving him whilst he gave Iwaizumi the blow job he wanted.   
"Who said," a grunt, "You could make yourself feel good?"  
"Shorry," he slurred, moving his right hand up and down his own shaft, "Got impashient...wanna cum, wanna cum so bad.." In that moment, he spread his legs further apart, tilting his hips forward. He'd found in his many years of pleasing himself, some positions were better than others in giving himself the best orgasm. "Iwa-chan, cum in my moush!"  
" 'Don't gotta tell me twice." A few more thrusts and he squirted down Oikawa's throat, making sure to push his head all the way down his shaft. He grinned shittily, and the two locked eyes for at least ten seconds. "Shittykawa," he began, "Keep looking at me like that and I'll want to make you mine." Oikawa, slowly withdrawing himself from his cock, slurped up his own drool, only to wipe it on his hand.   
"And what's so wrong with that?"  
"Lie down and spread your legs." He'd dodged the question, causing the other male to pout. Regardless, he did as told, watching his dominant grab a few things. First, the lube. He'd spread the sticky substance all over his three fingers (index, middle, and ring) and watched it become webbed as he separated them. Oikawa moaned ever so softly as he watched that happen, he couldn't wait for them to plunge themselves inside of him and rail his insides. Secondly, he brought a candle. He planned on pouring that all over his submissive's body as he fucked his poor hole and destroyed it. After doing wax play many times, he'd mastered where and how high to place the candle for maximum pleasure on Oikawa's end. And when Oikawa felt good, he did too. Lastly, condoms. The most important piece.   
Iwaizumi, crawling over to his partner on all fours, drove his three fingers in immediately. A crooked grin made its way to his face after noticing how easily they slipped in; his hole was truly a loose fuckhole. Following that, Oikawa mewled and moaned about how good he felt, how good it was to feel full. It wasn't long before he pressed his ass against his fingers, biting at his own at the same time.   
"You're desperate as always."  
He couldn't reply. Instead his eyes fluttered backwards into his stupid little skull and saliva slipped down the corners of his lips. He tried speaking, he really did, but in lieu of something comprehensible, all that came out was garbled nonsense. It was then that Iwaizumi knew that he'd brain fucked Oikawa. He'd won, and the victory was what made his cock twitch every time. He pumped his fingers inside of his ass, making sure to curl them at his g-spot. He kept pumping them until he heard the squishy, wet noises that he knew his submissive loved to hear. His whorish little submissive. When his gut told him his submissive was about to cum (and they'd been fucking long enough for him to know), he withdrew his fingers, listening to him bitch and whine about how he wanted more.   
Oikawa spread his ass, showing him his twitching hole and how it begged to be filled. And it would. Leaning forward, he squished at his cheeks with his thumb and index.   
"Shut up."  
He always did as told. Next he grabbed at their condoms. Fumbling around with it rather aggressively, Oikawa eventually helped him, carefully tearing at his packaging. He gave him a smile, to which he couldn't help but smile back. With his free hand, he patted at his head as a sort of praise. However, he was given an order and remained quiet as Iwaizumi rolled it onto his cock. Meanwhile, his submissive waited patiently, breathing quietly out of nostrils. He kept his ass cheeks spread open with his middle fingers, trying his best not to squirm. Occasionally his toes would curl. He desperately wanted cock. He wanted to be torn up. He wanted to walk into practice the next day with a limp and be questioned about it, he wanted to lie about why he wasn't playing his best and to be scolded for it. These thoughts plagued him whilst waiting and they made him mewl for his dominant ever so softly.   
Upon hearing Oikawa, he grabbed at a candle, blowing it out and setting it on the nightstand beside them. He'd let it cool for a bit before pouring it all over him.  
"You ready? You can talk now."  
"Mhmm. Are you?"  
"Yeah."  
Iwaizumi pushed his fat cock into his tight hole, putting his lips to his ear and groaning. Oikawa always liked noise, he especially loved hearing Iwaizumi's noises.   
"God, your hole is so tight and warm...and wet..."  
Almost simultaneously, his submissive came all over his own tummy and wax. His body trembled, and his back arched. A feeling of relaxation overcame him as his lips, his pink, plush, plump, soft lips curved upwards into a smile of ecstasy. He was feeling euphoric as all of his muscles relaxed, only to be interrupted by his dominant's pounds. Everywhere was sensitive, warm, and he simply wrapped his legs around his waist, begging for more and saying how good his orgasm was. He whimpered out how good his cock was, how he loved it and couldn't live without it, how he would give up school and all of his friends for it. He was shut up by Iwaizumi's tongue shoving itself into his mouth, once again sucking and licking along his own. When they pulled away to breathe, Oikawa looked upwards to see his partner's face twist up in pure pleasure, something he loved to see.   
"Uhn....Uhn...Iwa-chan....is so s-sexy...."  
"Yea...?"  
"Yea...Oh fuck, oh fuck..! Iwa-chan's cock, so good, I love this cock..!"  
"Of course you do, you can't live without it."  
Oikawa nodded in agreement, tears of enjoyment soon plopping down his rosy cheeks. He was interrupted by him speaking once again, sniffling to himself when he asked, _Are you ready for the candle_? Right. He'd forgotten about the candle. The pain and pleasure of having his insides destroyed by a big cock made his face flush. He hid it behind his palm. Look at him, thinking of things like this. But his palm soon flew to the towel, only to grip at it tightly as Iwaizumi fucked him slower, but harder.   
"Nngh...I'm ready for...candle..."  
"Good boy." His partner's thrusts were slow, but hard, something he enjoyed. The pleasure was disrupted by searing pain--the wax was held directly above the skin, to which he screamed and hissed through his teeth. But the pain was soon drowned out by the pleasure, by his favorite cock. His screams were replaced by squeals of enjoyment.   
"F...Feelsh good.."  
"I know, baby. Feels really good, huh?"  
A nod. Iwaizumi was soon lying down and thrusting upwards into his hole, making sure to hold onto his waist. He now pounded at his hole nice and fast, feeling himself quickly pant out of his mouth as if he were running. Taking the candle, he made sure it was a bit higher this time to lessen the pain, to allow it to cool a bit. As it dripped down his bottom's back, Iwaizumi grinned up at him as he heard him hiss through his teeth. Watching his face contort into one of pain and then transition into one of need and pleasure was nothing less of satisfying. Now his eyebrows were scrunched, his eyes closed, and his mouth slightly agape and adorned with the slightest bit of spit dangling from the left bottom corner. He decided to pour again, this time thrusting slowly into his asspussy. As he squeezed and kneaded at the other cheek, he poured incredibly hot wax onto the other one, making his bitchwhore, once again, hiss through his teeth. He winced, wincing even more when Iwaizumi spanked at that asscheek and grabbed at it.   
"Gonna cum soon, you know that? You got the best hole around, Oikawa."  
It was rare when he was called by his name. His heart was full, so full he could cry. And he did. "You have the best cock...Iwaizumi...F-faster...'Wanna cum again.."  
"That's what I like to hear." His thumb gently wiped at his tears. They changed positions, now Iwaizumi pounding into his poor hole. He wrapped his legs around his waist, and as he fucked the shit out of him, the bedpost continued to slam against the wall.  
"C-cumming..."  
"Fill me up, Iwa-chan!"  
He filled the condom up with his own cum, and Oikawa came all over the two of them. Both of their bodies trembled in delight, their faces scrunched up in pleasure. They were in a daze, a post-sex daze. And god, nothing, in that moment, felt better. 


	5. reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi and Oikawa decide to switch things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all! i just wanted to say thank you all for your support. if you live in north america, you might know about all of the riots about the BLM movement. please stay safe, first off, but secondly, please support your black loved ones during this time. educate yourself. sign petitions. use your privilege to help those who don't have any. remember, the system is broken, and you being silent is just as bad as doing the oppression itself. the police system is also the problem. while not all cops themselves are inherently bad, most of them allow for this racial injustice to happen. what they work for is a broken system. therefore, ACAB. and most importantly, not all lives will matter until black lives do. BLM. 
> 
> your silence is loud. do something.

Oikawa was always one for control. Being the setter and captain for Seijoh were prime examples, but another example was how in this very moment, he had Iwaizumi's head between his thighs. Every so often, he would _squeeze_.   
"Iwa-chan, I'm gonna squeeze harder, okay? And then I'll raw you so good that you'll be limping at practice tomorrow. How does that sound?" he cooed, talking to him as if he were nothing but a lowly dog. His submissive tapped his thigh once. Yes. . Face red, he looked up at Oikawa with furrowed brows, tapping at his thighs three times.   
"Harder? You're a naughty boy, Iwa-chan. I might break your neck if you keep asking me to do it harder. Then if that happens, who's gonna destroy me when I want it, hm?" Regardless, he did as told. His thighs clenched harder at the poor boy's neck, and he hummed ever so sweetly as he watched him sweat and gasp for air. "My dearest Iwa-chan...If you keep looking at me like that, I'll fall in love with you." He looked downwards, seeing Iwaizumi's cock twitch. His lips curved upwards into a shit-eating grin, his index resting in the middle of his plump, soft bottom lip. He didn't want to give him the satisfaction of feeling good, so he let go of him.   
"On the bed. Now."  
For once, he did what he was told. Iwaizumi sat in front of Oikawa, his knees on the mattress. He looked up at him expectantly, simply awaiting orders.   
"You're gonna suck on my cock. You okay with that?"  
A nod.  
"Good boy," he told him, prying his lips open with his thumb and index, "Open wide. I'll be in your care." He shoved his cock in, letting out a wicked moan. His fingers entangled themselves in his hair, they gripped and pulled at the strands while his whore got to work. Iwaizumi sucked his cheeks in, making sure his dominant's cock hit the back of his throat. All of the warmth and wetness got to Iwaizumi's head. He felt heavenly. His eyes drooped as he looked up at Oikawa, gagging slightly when he pushed himself further and further down his throat.  
"You're crying, Iwa-chan," Oikawa stated, wiping at his tears with his thumbs, "But I know you're greedy for my cock. You just won't let go because you want it so bad. You'll die without it." Iwaizumi pulled away, now jerking him off with his right hand so he could talk.  
"I'll die without your cock, Tooru. Please give it to me. Shove it in my hole."  
"You're a little bitch, aren't you?"  
"I'm a little bitch, just like you said."  
"I never said for you to stop sucking, cockwhore."  
Iwaizumi opened his mouth nice and wide, making sure to engulf his master's cock. He looked up at him, Oikawa grinning when he could see the whites of his eyes. He was taller, he was stronger. He was in control of the stud in front of him. Reaching over, he rubbed and kneaded at Iwaizumi's ass cheek, causing the other male to softly groan in response. Oikawa's hands were warm, calloused. It felt nice to be held by them, and it felt even nicer to be spanked. His ass stung, the red blossoming all over the skin.   
"Mmf..." Iwaizumi winced, continuing to give head.  
"Good boy. Don't stop."  
A slight nod. His jaw began to hurt, but it was worth it if it meant being called a good boy. Oikawa whimpered, tossing his head back as he made sure to shove his cock deeper down his throat. Iwaizumi's eyes widened, and seeing the fear in his eyes was enough to make the other male cum down his throat. Like the good boy he was, he made sure to swallow it all. He stuck his tongue out as proof of his endeavor. Oikawa simply gave him a smile in response, gently patting at his head. Iwaizumi really was a good boy, he was perfect. Someone he wanted to make his and only his.   
"On your stomach. Ass up."  
He did as told, spreading his cheeks apart with his middle fingers. He shook his ass ever so slightly. He wanted his cock, and he wanted it now. Oikawa stared at that twitching hole, seeing how it called for him, and how the cock pressing against the bed twitched as well. Iwaizumi wanted him badly, even if he wasn't one to beg for it like he was. Oikawa was one to throw his dignity away for a good dicking. Iwaizumi was moreso one to ask nicely and wait silently for his reward. Their differences in expressing submission always interested him, but this time, _he wanted to break his dear Hajime_.   
"You want to keep going?"  
"Mhmm. Do you?"  
"Yea."  
"Perfect. I'll get the lube."  
Iwaizumi fumbled for the lube, handing the slick bottle to Oikawa. He cringed ever so slightly at the bottle's sleek feeling, possibly from its constant use, but either way, he squeezed a generous amount onto his hands. He began with rubbing at his cheeks, once again grabbing and squeezing at the skin he loved so much. Iwaizumi groaned under his touch; his partner was always good with his hands, even if all he was doing was massaging his ass cheeks with his palms. He buried his face in the mattress, making sure to keep his ass up as told. He was an obedient sub, a very reclusive sub, but tonight Oikawa was determined to make him scream. His legs were already trembling from pleasure, something he'd already noticed. Iwaizumi was enjoying this as much as he was, even if he didn't say so.   
Oikawa gave him a nice, wet spank. The skin of his palm met his ass, and the sound amplified throughout the room. Iwaizumi simply cried out as he pulled a pillow over his head to hide himself from the world. His dominant then ran a finger down his spine, quietly remarking how sexy he found his back muscles before continuing to grasp and grab at his ass as if he were making bread.   
"You want me to stick it in, huh?"  
Slight vertical movement from the pillow. He was nodding.  
"Say, ' _yes, Tooru, I want you to fuck me in the ass!'_."  
He flushed, tossing the pillow to the side. His head turned ever so slightly to the side. When Oikawa was expecting to hear him beg, all he got was, "Over my dead body."  
"Ah? That's hurtful, Iwa-chan. I guess you'll never get it. And I'll just be stuck rubbing you here," he whispered, leaning in close to his ear, "Or maybe I'll rub my dick between your ass cheeks. And you'll never get it in your hole. I'll cum lots...and you'll be stuck begging. You'll have to fuck yourself in order to cum, and that's sad, huh?"  
"Fuck you. You can do whatever you want."  
"You're so mean, Hajime!" Oikawa exhaled, running his palms up and down his ass. He added more lube to his middle finger, deciding to let it rim his asshole. He rubbed and rubbed at that puckered ring, watching it twitch and beg to be filled. Looking down, he also admired his twitching cock as well. Iwaizumi himself had his face against the mattress. What his partner couldn't see was how furrowed his brows were, how red his face was, and the little amounts of drool that seeped through the sheets that came from his slutty mouth. It wasn't long before his partner sandwiched his cock between his cheeks and just began to rub himself against his hole. Iwaizumi wanted him. Bad. He wanted his thick cock to bury itself in his ass, to fill him up until he was overflowing. He whimpered softly, reaching backwards to give Oikawa's thigh a squeeze.  
"Mm?"  
"Tooru," he replied quietly, "I want you to fuck me in the ass."  
"I can't hear you, Hajime. But your ass is nice and soft. I could get off just doing this, you know."  
"Tooru, I want you to fuck me in the ass!"  
"Yea? How bad?"  
"Really bad!" he said, his voice breaking. Turning around, it wasn't hard to see the horny written all over Iwaizumi's face. He looked like he'd cry just from how horny he was.   
"Really bad, huh? My poor baby, waiting like this. I'll make sure to treat you really nice then. Come on. Sit on my cock. I'll make you feel really good." After Oikawa lput on a condom, lubed his own cock, and stretched Iwaizumi open with his fingers, they switched positions.   
"A-Agh...Tooru.." Iwaizumi moaned out as he sat on his cock.   
"Take your time, Hajime," he said softly, looking up at him. He reached up, rubbing at his cheek with his thumb. "I know you don't really do this much."  
"Shut up with the...understanding...fuck, act...Fucking asshole," he managed, beginning to move his hips. Leaning down, him and Oikawa kissed, their tongues licking and sucking each other. They tasted each other's spit, not caring how it dripped and mixed with their sweat. Oikawa put his arms around his submissive's waist, his moans and whimpers and sobs becoming music to his ears.  
"Does it feel good, baby?"  
A frantic nod. It was satisfying to see Iwaizumi's face contort into one of pleasure. It was also satisfying to watch him blubber and sniffle as pathetic tears plopped down his rosy cheeks. An esteemed man such as Iwaizumi Hajime had fallen to Oikawa Tooru's cock. He gripped at his ass, grinning against his lips as he began to taste salty tears.  
"Feelsh good, feelsh really good, Tooru..!"  
"I know, it feels really good, huh? Your hole's the best," he murmured against his lips. The two continued to kiss, biting, sucking on each other's lips. They couldn't get enough of each other. Iwaizumi ran his hands down Oikawa's chest, then down his tummy. Oikawa ran his hands down Iwaizumi's sculpted back and his ass. Touching never felt so good.   
"Can I...Can I go faster?"  
"You can go faster."  
"O-Ohhhh..! Oh fuck, oh fuck.." Iwaizumi came all over the two of them, continuing to ride Oikawa all throughout his first of many orgasms. He rode him faster, desperately with a sort of hunger that was incomparable. His body trembled, and he had a hard time keeping his hips straight. It was then that his partner decided to take over and hold him close to his chest and fuck him upwards. Oikawa pounded mercilessly into his hole, kissing and sucking at his neck until he marked his bitch up.   
"How's that feel, Hajime? Am I...hitting all of your...hah...good spots?"  
A quick nod as he continued to cry. He sniffled once more, wiping at his own cheeks as he clung onto Oikawa. Then, Oikawa rolled over and slung one of his legs over his shoulder and fucked him, just like that.   
"You're flexible, baby."  
"G-Guhh...Mmmmnnn.." Iwaizumi threw his head back. His eyes fluttered back into his skull, and his hands grasped at the sheets. He was speechless, and knowing that he'd done that, Oikawa Tooru, gave him the biggest power boost. "C-Cumming again," he squealed out. His lower body tingled. His legs shook, and his back arched. He squirted all over them another time, causing his dominant to smirk down at him. He was left panting, his eyes half-lidded. His brain was fried, he couldn't think about anything but his sex high and Oikawa's cock mercilessly pounding at his g-spot. His body jolted upwards as he came once again, which surprised the both of them.   
"I love...your cock...Tooru.."  
"My cock loves your ass pussy, Hajime. Look at you, you can't even talk. It's so cute."  
Iwaizumi whimpered, hiding his face with both hands as his face twisted up in pleasure.   
"It's so easy to make you cum. Are you embarrassed? Aw, baby."  
"A-Ah...Fuck, oh fuck..."  
"You're gonna cum again? You just won't stop, huh?"  
Iwaizumi didn't reply. He squirted all over them again.   
"It's alright, because I'm gonna cum too. I'll fill you up nicely. I can promise you that."  
Oikawa panted heavily, now wrapping both of Iwaizumi's legs around his waist. Sweat dribbled down his forehead and onto his submissive's face. They didn't care. They simply wanted each other. Grinning, he pulled at Iwaizumi's hair, causing him to groan from behind his hands.   
"C-Cumming, Hajime..."  
"Give it to me!"  
And with that, Oikawa buried his face into Iwaizumi's neck as he filled that condom up. Pulling out, he tossed it in the trash. Iwaizumi, meanwhile, was in a daze. He'd came so hard that he saw stars.  
"Iwa-chan..?"  
"Want more...sex..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some petitions, things you can do, and how to stay safe during riots:
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/mayor-jacob-frey-justice-for-george-floyd  
> https://www.change.org/t/racial-justice-4  
> http://www.hopesandfears.com/hopes/city/how-to-gear-up/216551-what-to-wear-protest


	6. chat room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi and Oikawa decide to experiment with using chat rooms.

"You want me to..?"  
"Mhmm."  
"And you're just gonna watch, even though there's gonna be all of those people?"  
"Only if you're alright with it."  
"I am...just nervous. I've never let anyone but you see me masturbate."  
"That's really cute, Tooru."  
He'd never flushed harder. "So, how will we do this?"  
"We'll go on a chat site. And then you'll do your thing. We stop when I say so or if you feel uncomfortable."  
Oikawa fumbled with his t-shirt, his face red. Iwaizumi always managed to keep things exciting, something he liked about him. But it was strange for him to fuck himself with someone other than Iwaizumi watching. It was almost...dirty. His breath hitched as he struggled to take the damned article of clothing on until his dominant took it off almost effortlessly. He then ran his hands down his side, his warm, calloused hands and seemed to cup him, all of him in his hands.   
"I'll be here," he said softly into his ear. _Why did that make him feel at ease?  
_"Iwa-chan," was all he could reply with. After five minutes and some foreplay, their chat room was set up.   
"What kind of people do you want to jerk off with?"  
"Men and women."  
"What ages?"  
"Our ages. What kind of question is that?"  
"I don't know, maybe you're into older people," Iwaizumi remarked, continuing to stare at the screen, "Anything else specific you want?"  
"No, this is okay...How do you want me to fuck myself?"  
"Right. Here's the surprise I texted you about." After doing some digging, Oikawa was given a box without any sort of decorations. Simply a box. When he opened it, there was a large black dildo. His eyes widened.  
"You want me...on...in there?"  
"Only if you want to."  
"I...I do...It's just really big, I don't know how it'll fit.."  
His partner leaned forward, taking a seat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders, only to run his hands down his back. Up and down, up and down. His warmth gave him comfort, his warmth was home. Oikawa buried his nose in Iwaizumi's hair, a tiny smile making way to his face. _Calm down,_ he was saying. He was more than aware that Iwaizumi wasn't very good with words. He cupped Iwaizumi's face, pressing a few kisses along his cheeks. They were now both flushing, but managed to laugh about it.   
"Someone wants to chat with you, Tooru. I'll be out of frame. Just be yourself."  
"If I be myself, we'll be talking about aliens, not jerking off."  
"Then pretend it's me you're talking about," he said hesitantly. Why were they so close today? Not sexually... _something was different today_. Neither of them could pinpoint it.   
_Stranger: 20, F  
You: 18, M  
Stranger: wanna see something?  
You: sure  
_Neither of them, Oikawa nor stranger, could see each other's faces. Leaning forward, she showed him her tits, something that instinctively made his hand fly to his cock. He gripped at it, feeling himself start to salivate. Women were nice, they smelled nice, made cute noises, and were soft. Most of them had longer hair, something he'd always dreamed of pulling when pushing one down into the mattress. Not in a mean way, but a sexy way. He loved women, and the fact was undeniable. As she grabbed and squeezed at them, he squirmed, beginning to move his hand up and down his shaft.  
_Stranger: play with your tits too  
_And he agreed. He began squeezing and pinching at his ever so sensitive pink nipples, allowing himself to whimper. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Iwaizumi grinning, legs crossed. His chin in his palm, he swatted his hand. _He wants me to keep going. God, this feels so good. He's watching me play with my tits,_ Oikawa thought to himself. He made more bitchy noises, not forgetting to give his cock the attention it wanted.   
_Stranger: you're so cute  
You: i want you on my face  
Stranger: you're so straightforward!   
Stranger: i love it. what else do you want, let me know so i can fuck myself. then you can fuck yourself with me. go on, say it.  
"_I want to put my tongue inside of you, I want you to feel really good on my face. Then...Oh, fuck...Then...I'll grab your tits..."  
_Stranger: you wanna grab my tits? you're a beast. lemme play with them a little more, show you what you're missing.  
_And she did. She fondled her tits, showing him every nook and cranny. She lifted them up, making sure to squeeze them together. All so he could see their softness and imagine them on his face. Then, she pinched at her nipples, finally letting out her first squeal of the night. Women truly did make cute noises, and upon hearing one of them, all of the blood rushed to his cock. In that moment, Oikawa stopped rubbing and frantically searched for the black dildo. Iwaizumi handed it to him.   
_Stranger: you're with someone? and you brought a cock? are they watching?  
You: yea  
Stranger: you're a little cockslut, aren't you?  
_"Y...Yea...!" he squealed, giving his nipples another pinch.   
_Stranger: good boy. i wanna fuck you so bad. do you wanna be pegged? there's my cock. now suck it. suck it really good.  
_Oikawa furrowed his brows, looking up at over at Iwaizumi. He gave him the green light, making an OK sign with his fingers. Opening his soft, plump lips, he allowed the large black head to be engulfed in the warm, wet, darkness. He couldn't make it past the head without gagging. Tears streamed down his face as he tried and tried, but he wasn't successful. Seeing him fail made his partner chuckle. Not to mention, it made him hard. But this was apart of the game, watching him jerk off to someone else. It was cute how he still waited for approval.   
_Stranger: you can't even get it in, baby.  
_"Ish really big...."  
_Stranger: i know, i know.  
_As she typed this, she began fucking herself. His eyes remained glued to the screen, and almost on primal instinct, he shoved that cock in his mouth. His brain made him ignore the size, how much it hurt to keep his mouth open. His mind was focused on how she rubbed at her pussy and curled her fingers inside of that dastardly hole. It was wet, it looked warm. Both things Oikawa wanted. He wanted to be in that hole, and the thought made him drool. His mind was too focused on that to realize that he was already seated on the large cock. He began to move, his eyes lazily drooping and making their way to Iwaizumi, who chuckled. As he moved up and down on it, he imagined himself sucking on Iwaizumi's cock as he was riding stranger, whoever she was. The thought made his tongue slip out of his mouth. Saliva dripped from the fleshy pink muscle, and the small cooes with every movement only made the other male smirk in satisfaction.   
_Stranger: look at you, you're hopping on my cock like a good little whore. you like it, huh? you little bitch boy? you like it? listen to the sounds. you're so wet.  
_"I like it a lot, it's so big, filling my holeee...I-I'm wet, I'm really wet, and I'm really horny.." His brows furrowed, something she couldn't see. He mouthed to Iwaizumi that he wanted him, he needed him. He needed him to fill up his holes, to fuck his mouth. To finger fuck him until he couldn't move anymore. These were all things he needed, but the idea of doing them with stranger wasn't bad either. Why not both?   
" 'm gonna cum, 'm gonna cum..!"  
_Stranger: cum for me.  
_In that moment, Iwaizumi closed the chat, causing Oikawa to whimper. "You having fun? That feel good?"  
"M-Mm...It was really good..."  
"That's good," he murmured, pressing his lips to his ear, "I'm glad you're having fun. Can I have some Tooru time, just a little? I missed you, seeing you like that. You and that girl...I guess I was a little jealous."  
"You can have Tooru time," he replied, taking Iwaizumi's hand. He placed it on his cock. "Touch me. Kiss me. Want you so bad...want you inside of me." He shuddered as he felt that familiar hand stroke at his cock. Back and forth, back and forth. Everything was so warm and wet. Soon, their lips connected, as did their tongues. They sucked and bit at each other's tongues, their saliva intermingling and nothing but their taste buds left behind.   
"Ride it," Iwaizumi tried his best to say, "Fuck the shit out of that cock, that's why I bought it for you."  
"Hajime.."  
They resumed kissing, Oikawa continuing to ride the large black cock inside of him. Everything was pulsating, throbbing. "H-Hajime...S-So big...It's filling me up..."  
"Good boy. God, look at your hole. It's sucking it in, you know that? Your hole's fucking gaping, baby."  
"I-It's gaping?"  
"It's gaping, Tooru. How's that make you feel, your hole being stretched out like that?"  
"M-Mmph...Makes me really horny...makes my lower tummy tingle.."  
"You gonna cum?"  
"Yeah...Oh fuck, gonna cum, gonna cum!" he mewled, squirting all over himself. Iwaizumi withdrew the dildo from his ass, watching in intrigue and arousal as the hole twitched, begging to be filled once again. That and hearing Oikawa's tiny pants and pleas for more was enough to drive him crazy. Alas, patience was key. Patience allowed them to feel their best at the end.   
"You wanna do another chat room?"  
"I want Hajime's cock.."  
"You do?" he asked, talking to him as if he were nothing but a lowly dog. Pushing his bottom lip out, Iwaizumi grabbed at his cheeks, gently squishing them with his thumb and index. "God, you look so stupid. But I'll give it to you."  
"I look stupid," he repeated, licking along his lips, "But you look horny. You're so red, Hajime. You're also really," he began, putting his palm over the tent in his pants, "really hard." His eyes became half lidded as he gently rubbed at the bulge in his pants, causing Iwaizumi to groan. "See? Look at you, look at you begging to be inside of me. I'll give you what you want, though. I'll let you fuck my warm...wet...soft mouth. And then you can fuck my hole."  
"You're something else..."  
"I'm just a little bitch boy," he replied, fumbling with his pants. Parting his lips, he took all of his cock in, making sure to it fucked his throat. Along the underside would be his tongue, which caressed and created a friction that was too good too ignore. Iwaizumi shut his eyes, his lips twitching upwards into a satisfied grin. He kept both hands on his bottom's head, almost like ear muffs. The feeling of his tongue swirling along the sensitive head drove him wild and made his toes curl.  
"Fucking shit..."  
No reply. Simply the sound of wet slurping filled the air. Iwaizumi took the time to run his hand down Oikawa's back, feeling and kneading at his ass cheeks. One of his fingers "accidentally" slipped in between them, gently prodding and circling at the hole he would soon dominate. The other male's back twitched downwards into the perfect arch.   
"Iwa.."  
"What, that feel good?"  
A slight nod, followed by some tears and gags.   
"You're so sexy when you cry, you know that?"   
"Shank yoo (Thank you)." Spit filled his mouth, and he couldn't help but allow some of it to fall onto the sheets.   
"Good boy, Tooru. Your mouth is so wet, it's like a pussy, you know that? I love it."   
"Moush pushy," Oikawa repeated. His mind was being filled with nothing but sex. It hurt to think about anything else but his throbbing hole, his own cock, and the cock in his mouth that would soon ravage his insides and render him unable to walk without a limp. His face contorted into one of ecstasy; his eyebrows scrunched, his tear-stained cheeks glowing and jubilant as ever, and his slutty tongue hanging out of his mouth. He ran Iwaizumi's cock head along his inner cheek, a soft gasp leaving him when his taste buds were met with a familiar salty fluid that he'd come to enjoy.   
"You gonna swallow it for me?"  
The salty fluid was gone in an instant. Oikawa stuck his tongue out as proof, to which Iwaizumi rubbed at his cheek in an approving manner. Their bodies were close. They rubbed up against each other.   
"How about we turn the chat back on, have someone watch? They'll get jealous of how good you're getting it. That sound okay to you?"  
"M-Mm...I'll end up cumming really fast.."  
"That's okay, baby. As long as you like it." They both agreed on turning the chat back on. After entering in their preferences, their new stranger was a male.   
_You: please watch my dom play with my hole and then fuck it with his huge cock  
Stranger: that's so fucking hot. make sure you go nice and hard  
_Iwaizumi squeezed out a generous amount of lube and made sure to coat his fingers. His middle finger slipped in seamlessly, his hole now squelching in glee with each movement. Oikawa tossed his head back, making sure to bury it in his neck.  
"Can you see, stranger?" Iwaizumi asked, "Can you see his slutty hole? Look at him, he's so ashamed."  
"Your finger is so thick, I'm being stretched out!"  
"How about I add two more?"  
"More fingers, more fingers!"  
"Look at the screen, he's touching himself because of you. Does that make you happy?"  
A quick nod. Iwaizumi grinned, making sure to curl his fingers inside of his warm, throbbing hole. At this point, Oikawa's attempt to speak turned into nothing but euphoric gibberish. He'd covered his face with both hands, his brows scrunched up as he peeked through his fingers. Even though his face was covered, he could feel how hot his cheeks were and how the tears streaming down them were evaporating almost in an instant. He could feel the drool also pouring out of his mouth ever so shamelessly. Then, he looked down to see Iwaizumi withdraw his fingers, only to put them in his mouth to suck. And he did. He swirled his tongue around them, gently flicking at the finger tips.   
"You're too good, you know that?"  
"Cock...Gimme..."  
"Lube it. You know what to do."  
After rolling the condom on, Oikawa rubbed and rubbed lube all over the very thing that would have him screaming for the next few hours. He salivated upon seeing it twitch in his hand, which Iwaizumi noticed. They sucked on each other's tongues once more, Oikawa pulling his hand away and observing his now webbed fingers as he separated them. His dominant hoisted him into his lap, making sure to spread his ass cheeks wide for the camera, grinning at how furiously stranger was jerking himself off.   
"You have a real cute hole. You see that? He's doing that because of you. And I don't blame him." His words made Oikawa softly moan. His moans grew louder as Iwaizumi circled at his asshole with the head of his cock, and he squirted when he pushed it all the way in. His body fell limp, to which Iwaizumi chuckled. He was muttering nonsense and his words slurred as more and more saliva got in the way of coherence.   
"Lemme know when you're ready again."  
"Keep goin..."  
His dominant wasted no time and pounded upwards into his hole. Oikawa squealed and squealed, attempting to say "Hajime", only for it to slur and sound fucking stupid. Iwaizumi, meanwhile panted harshly in his ear, pulling and pinching at his pink nipples, causing him to squeal and bitch like the little toilet he was. He said something about them being sensitive, but neither of them could understand whatever he said, considering the both of them were thinking of nothing but each other. Iwaizumi thought about how his cock pounded at his wet, tight, warm hole, and Oikawa thought about his thick cock and the calloused fingers that pinched and pulled at his ever so sensitive nipples. Both of them were feeling pleasure from each other, so much pleasure that they wanted to feel it from different positions. This time, they were sideways on the bed, the camera still focused on the two of them. Stranger, at the same time, continued pumping his own cock, thinking of nothing but how much stamina and endurance the couple had.   
"God, I love your hole, baby. You know that...Fucking shit, it's so tight, pulling me in.."  
"A-Ahhhn.." Oikawa moaned out in response, his voice bouncing up and down with each powerful thrust. He'd continued to cry and whine and beg for Iwaizumi to give it to him. And he did, only for his own face to contort into one of pleasure. His brows furrowed and sweat dribbled down his sideburns. He reached downwards, jerking Oikawa off until he squirted once again, his body going limp once more as he squealed. One of his favorite things to do was fuck him throughout his orgasms for several reasons: the first being how his ass pussy twitched and squeezed him as he did so. The second being how he would always blubber out how fucking good his cock was and how everywhere felt hot and tingly in the best of ways.   
Stranger came, his own body jolting forward. He'd let out the tiniest groan, continuing to pump his own cock as he watched them fuck. They were primal, how they continued to change positions and how loud their skin slapped against one another.   
"H-Hey, I'm gonna cum," Iwaizumi grunted.   
"Cum...Cum inside of me, fill me up.."   
He gripped tightly onto Oikawa's body. His body jolted forward, all of his muscles contracting and feeling on fire. He loved the feeling. He loved how his eyelids would droop and all of the worries his had fallen flat. Iwaizumi pulled out, quietly thanking the stranger for his time before leaving the chat. This allowed Oikawa to clean up and shower.   
But it happened in bed. What happened when they laid next to each other was something neither of them saw coming.   
"Hajime, I love..."   
Iwaizumi's eyes widened as his submissive fell asleep.


End file.
